Show Me What I'm Looking For
by starshipranger97
Summary: Fresh off another heartwrenching breakup with Finn, Quinn is depressed and only one person can pull her out of her misery...And his name is Jeff Sterling.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, people of earth and Canada! I'm a huge Riker Lynch fan and I think he and Dianna would make a cute couple, so this is just my take on them if they were together on Glee Reviews are very welcome and appreciated! thank you sooooo much! Its not a canon pairing of course, but it does feature the same events as the show. Ps: There is also going to be a bit of Klaine as the story goes on because they're the cutest thing EVER. I disclaim.**

**Prologue: This is What I'm Looking For**

Quinn Fabray strode down the country road that led into Lima. It was the night of regional and New Directions had brought down the house with their rendition of "Let It Be" by The Beatles and Rachel and Kurt's powerful Phantom of the Opera medley. They had ended tying with the Dalton Academy Warblers, the all boys school that Kurt's boyfriend Blaine went to.

Both schools had been overjoyed and agreed to drive to Breadstix and celebrate together. Quinn, however, had stayed behind, excusing herself from the festivities so she wouldn't have to be around the (not really) new couple, Finn and Rachel. Finn had broken up with Quinn only the week before and shortly after had been seen walking hand in hand with Rachel down the hallway.

_It just isn't fair,_ thought Quinn. In her hurried attempt to get out of carpooling, she had forgotten to address the fact that she did not have a ride home and her house was at least an hour's drive from the concert hall. So here she was, tears coming down her face, blending with the rain (Did I mention it was raining?), mascara smeared, heart broken and alone. Quinn Fabray was at an all time low.

* * *

><p>Jeff Sterling could not be more happy. Dalton had tied with McKinley for regionals, the local pop station was playing Ke$ha all night long and he was about to party it up while feasting endlessly on breadsticks.<p>

Jeff had forgotten his spare tie at the regionals concert hall and had decided to drive back to get it. Now he was cruising down the road blasting "Stephen" and making his way back to Lima. All of a sudden he saw a girl walking on the side of the road and she looked familiar….


	2. If the Moon Fell Down Tonight

**Chapter 1: If the Moon Fell Down Tonight**

Jeff wasn't much of a ladies' man. Most of his time was spent at Dalton where it was almost always a girl free zone. But he knew enough to see when a girl you knew was on the side of the road and it was raining, you couldn't just drive by. Jeff slowed down beside the girl, keeping time with her brisk walking.

"Hey, you're Quinn Fabray, right? I'm Jeff, I'm a Warbler? Um, do you need a ride?"

Quinn stopped in her tracks, disbelieving that there could be such a gentleman out there. Puck would have just driven right past. She looked over at Jeff, who seemed truly concerned that she was on her own, and crying nonetheless. She decided to take a leap of faith.

"I'd love a ride, if that's alright…" She paused expectantly. A shy smile crossed Jeff's face and made his cheeks turn red.

"Hop in," He said.

Quinn situated herself in the shotgun seat, pushing her dress over her knees. She was soaked and her teeth were chattering. "Hey, Quinn, do you my jacket? You look really cold…"

"No, really, I-I just-" Quinn broke down sobbing, chest heaving, and Jeff removed his Dalton athletic hoodie, draping it across Quinn's shoulders, genuine compassion and concern going through his head. He patted her hand and was about to put the car back into drive, but ended up switching it off instead as Quinn clasped his hand in her's, holding tightly as she stared into empty space, regaining her composure.

Jeff stared at his fingers intertwined with Quinn's. Her grip was soft and shaky, while his was firm and strong. They sat in silence holding hands for a good fifteen minutes. They didn't feel the need to talk. Jeff was patient and Quinn wasn't ready. Finally, the rain stopped and Quinn released her grip on Jeff to slip on his hoodie and wring out her hair. Jeff was about to start driving, but Quinn started to talk.

"Thank you for giving me a ride." Jeff started up the car. "This wasn't my best night."

"It's my pleasure. I mean, I know I don't know you that well, but if you ever need a favor or someone to talk to, and I really don't know where I'm going with this but…I'm always here." Jeff smiled shyly up at Quinn.

"I was walking because I couldn't bear to see Rachel and Finn all over each other at the party." Jeff didn't say anything, just nodded. "Last week, Finn broke up with me. It wasn't like it was just out of the blue, you know, I saw it coming. I just convinced myself that it was all in my head and there was nothing happening between them." Jeff nodded again. "Finn and I have been through everything together. Make ups, cheating, me having a baby…" With that Jeff took Quinn's hand, and started to drive slowly along the slick road, not really caring if he made it to the party anymore.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said, I'm boring you."

"No!" said Jeff, squeezing her hand. "No. Just, you need to get this off your chest. Believe me, I know what its like to go through that stuff. Except for me, I was the one getting a girl pregnant. Not the other way around…" Jeff broke Quinn's gaze, focusing on the road, expecting Quinn to start talking again, but she was waiting for Jeff.

"Last year, I went to a co-ed boarding school, a couple of hours from here. I met this girl named Alyssa…" Jeff looked sadly at Quinn, who had tightened her grip on his hand. "We started going out. She was my everything. We had given each other promise rings and I was happier than ever. Then, one night we got carried away, and next thing we knew, she was pregnant," Tears were starting to make their way down Jeff's face now, too.

He pulled over and looked at Quinn. "I'm sorry," He began.

"No," Quinn cut in, "No, it's fine. You need to get some stuff off your chest, too." Jeff sighed.

"Well, our school kind of adopted us as a charity case. When Alyssa needed things, or had trouble, or a doctor's appointment, we were always excused from class so we could be together. We set up an adoption, but when the due date came-" Jeff closed his eyes, "Both Alyssa and the baby girl died in child birth. It was the worst day of my life." Quinn squeezed his hand Jeff's hand and rested her head on his shoulder. She had never gotten attached to someone so quickly. Jeff stretched his arm around Quinn's small shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I'm over it now." Quinn just observed Jeff's perfect jaw line from her place on his shoulder, his arm left around her, and hands still clasped together. "You know," Jeff said, "You're pretty cool for only knowing me an hour." Quinn laughed. This was the start of a great friendship.

**Beta/poster's note: I should have the next chapter up by Thursday. Likely before then. :)**


	3. When We Were Young

Chapter 2: When You Were Young

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Just wanted to let you know I love you all! I can't believe people are actually READING MY STORY! Cheesus...You guys and your reviews have made me all giggly and hyper for the past three daysXD Keep them coming! They're much appreciated and needed! I hope you guys are happy and lets hope my theory about Blaine Anderson joining the Cheerios in season 3 is right :D:D:D: (message me for details) *le shrug. P.S. Thank you to my dear best friend and initial life source Sara for editing my story and typing it up for me(: NERD FIGHTERS FOREVER! Enjoy... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any characters or Dianna Agron and Riker Lynch...(Though I wish I owned the latter XD) **

The next morning, Quinn Fabray had woken up with a smile, remembering the last night's events and cute, sweet Jeff. They had talked about nothing really for three hours until Jeff had decided he needed to get home. They had exchanged phone numbers and made plans to meet for coffee after school today.

Quinn checked her phone for messages; she only had one.

'Good morning, Sunshine! Have a great day!- Jeff." Quinn sighed. This boy was adorable! As she searched through her closet for something to wear, she thought about how lucky Jeff was to have the same thing to wear every day.

oOo

Jeff however, was insanely nervous about the day ahead of him. He was going on an actual date! Okay, well it was just coffee, but who cares? His roommate, Nick, had already questioned him about why he had missed the party. Jeff had simply said he was tired and decided to go hame. Throughout the day, Jeff dodged Warbler, was absent minded in class, and counted the minutes until he could leave to meet Quinn. At Warblers rehearsal, however, Blaine Anderson came up to Jeff with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Sooo how was Quinn last night?" Jeff's eyes got wide.

"How did you know…?"

"I drove past your truck and saw you two all lovey-dovey." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"We're just friends. She needed a ride home. Sheesh."

oOo

Meanwhile Quinn was also being peppered with questions, but not about last night. Everyone wanted to know how she felt about Finn and Rachel. Surprisingly, she found she didn't really care right now. Jeff had been on her mind all day and she could not wait until the final bell rang. She told everyone she was just ready to go home, but Kurt was suspicious.

"This morning Blaine told me he saw you and Jeff Sterling together last night." Kurt smirked, "Funny how you two were the only ones absent from the party." he gave her a knowing look.

"Oh…alright you caught me." Quinn sighed and blushed, "But it's not like we're together or anything. He just gave me a ride home…We talked a lot."

"Ooh! Give me details!" Kurt squealed.

"Well, turns out we like a lot of the same stuff, and we'be been through a lot of the same stuff…" Quinn's gaze trailed down to her stomach. "We're getting coffee today. Now, actually." She glanced at her watch. It was already 3:30.

"Ah, I see. Well, tell Jeff I say hello. And fix your eyeliner, it's all lopsided!" Kurt gave a quick wave as he walked away.

oOo

Uh oh. It was 3:45 and Jeff still hadn't shown. Quinn was getting anxious. _It's no big deal_. She told herself. Dalton was far away. Even if they did get out earlier than McKinley, there was still a chance Jeff had gotten stuck in traffic…

Quinn's phone beeped.

**Hey, how's the date going? - Kurt**

**He hasn't shown yet. : ( - Q**

Quinn looked out the window. No handsome blonde boy in a uniform walking in yet.

**Blaine say Jeff's nowhere to be found. Keep up hope! -K **Quinn sighed. What if Jeff decided she just wasn't his type? What was she thinking! They talking for hours for hours the night before! Ugh, what was taking him so long?

Quinn looked outside again and finally saw Jeff. He was walking in carrying and _giant bouquet of daisies._

"_Hey. Quinn! Sorry I'm late! Here. These are for you," He handed her the flowers and sat down, "It's an apology for being late. I had to drive my mom to the doctor," Quinn looked concerned, "Oh it's nothing. Just running some blood tests."_

"_Well, thank you for the daisies. They're lovely." Quinn inhaled their scent, "My favourite colour too: Pink." She giggled. _

"_Well, I can't take credit for that. I have to admit, I asked Kurt." That ever present, shy smile crossed Jeff's face._

"_Ah, well, I love them. You just made my day!"_

"_Oh, was it bad?" Jeff's face immediately turned concerned. _

_Quinn spoke, "No! Not at all. I mean, everybody was asking about Finn and Rachel, but you know, today wasn't so bad. As hard as it is to believe, I guess I'm kind of over Finn." Quinn smiled and blushed, looking up at Jeff with shy eyes. He also blushed and smiled. "So, tell me, Jeff, what's your favourite colour? It's only fair that I know, since you know mine." Quinn batted her eyelashes._

"_Actually, it's pink too."_

"_No way! You're lying."_

"_No, really! I actually only wear pink swim trunks. And my guitar strap is pink, too."_

"_You play guitar?"_

"_Only a little. I'm better at piano."_

_Quinn giggled. " I suppose you sing, too?" _

_Jeff laughed, as well. "Just for the Warblers. And never by myself." _

"_Why not?" Quinn asked, "I bet you have a great voice." He blushed._

"_I guess I'm alright. But the shower is my only audience." Jeff chuckled Quinn smiled. _

_It went on like this for a while. Learning about each other and just having a good time. When Quinn was walking to her car, Jeff ran t catch up with her._

"_Hey, Quinn!" he panted, "Would you, by any chance, like to come to the Warblers performance on Thursday? It's usually just little numbers for the alumni at Dalton, but we're allowed to invite guests." Jeff flushed, "So, if you'd like to come… I'd love to see you again. Maybe afterwards we could hang out? Think about it. It starts at seven." _

"_Okay, I can probably come. Kurt will be going, I'm sure, so I'll get a ride with him. So, I guess I'll see you then?"_

"_Guess so. Well, bye…" Jeff held out his hand awkwardly, but instead she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. _

"_Bye." She whispered into his ear. With that, she got in her car, leaving a shocked Jeff Sterling behind. He could not believe what just happened!_

**_Poster's note: Next chapter on Saturday or Sunday!_**


	4. Fall For You

**AN: Hello, lovely readers! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far (: Coming up is some major fluff, so be prepared to go to the dentist with all the cavities you get reading this... Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or any characters in this story, although i would not mind owning Riker Lynch...(WHAT? I said nothing...)**

**Chapter 3: Fall For You**

Wednesday afternoon, Quinn was walking to her locker, feeling extremely happy that Jeff was texting her, when Santana snuck up behind her.

"Someone's pretty happy for just being dumped." (We can assume that Santana wasn't right the best person for putting things lightly.) Quinn laughed.

"Oh, I'm over that." She said, grabbing her geometry textbook.

"Hmm… This isn't the Quinn I know. The Quinn I know would already be running head on into a plan to get Finn back. Could this mean you're found someone new?" Quinn sighed happily.

"Okay, well, there is this one guy…"

Santana squealed, "Give me details!"

"Well, his name is Jeff. He goes to Dalton and we met-"

"Wait," Santana interrupted, "Dalton? Are you sure he's not gay?" Quinn shook her head.

"Yes, Santana, I'm sure. Anyway, we met that night after regionals, when he gave me a ride home. We've had coffee and I'll see him tomorrow. That is, if Kurt can give me a ride. Where is he? " Quinn finished absently, as she searched up and down the hallway until she spotted that perfectly coiffed hair that could be none other than Kurt's. "See you later Santana." she ran off down the hall to catch up to Kurt.

"Kurt, wait up!" Quinn grabbed his shoulder.

"Whoa, woman, slow down! You'll wrinkle my coat. What is it?" He gazed at Quinn's huge smile, "and why are you so happy?"

"Well," Quinn began, taking Kurt's arm as they started down the hall, "I need a favor." Kurt eyes her suspiciously. "I need you to give me a ride to Dalton, tomorrow, for the Warblers performance."

"Hmm, could this have anything to do with a wanting to see a certain blonde Warblers?" He asked teasingly.

Quinn blushed, "Maybe…"

Kurt giggled, "I can give you a ride! I have to get there early though, so I can help Blaine organize his closet. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'll just hang out with Jeff" Quinn couldn't hide the joy in her voice.

"Alright. We'll leave at 4:30?"

"Sure."

_Alright, _thought Quinn, _Here we go._

On Thursday morning, Jeff could not decide what he would change into after the performance. He was so frustrated he was flinging clothes everywhere.

"You alright man? You know its not casual day." Nick eyed poor Jeff with amusement.

"Shut up, Nick. I have a date tonight." He finally decided on a pink Hollister t-shirt with dark jeans and converse.

"Ooh. And why haven't I heard about this girl yet?" Nick grinned mischievously.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Because I knew you'd act like this. Besides, we're not even official…yet."

"Ah," He nodded, "Is she coming to the performance?"

"Yeah, with Kurt. I can't wait to see her." Jeff sighed, smiling to himself at the thought of Quinn's perfect smile, golden hair, soft lips…

"JEFF! Snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"You're drooling."

**Posters note: Sorry it took longer than I thought... updates will never be more than a week apart at most.**


	5. A Song For You

**Poster's note: I'm really _really _sorry about the wait guys. Anything I say will just sound like excuses so I'll just say this: School, internet issues. (also, if you're confused. Anna is the one who writes the story, the Author. I'm Sara, the "poster" who uploads the story on to Anna's FF account because she can't from her ipad.) Onwards!**

**Chapter 4: A Song For You**

Thursday passed quickly for Quinn and Jeff, both going through their work hurriedly as the thought of seeing each other. When the time came for Quinn to drive out to Dalton she was positively antsy in her seat and Kurt had trouble containing his laughter.

"Stop jumping up and down," He scolded, "We'll be there soon. Now, when we get there, you can go tour the classrooms or wait in the lobby. I'll be in Blaine's dorm until 6:30, then I'll join you. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Oh look, there it is! I'm so excited!" Quinn bounced in her seat and clapped her hands.

Kurt absently that she looked like a small child being promised a new toy. "Wow, someone sure doesn't have a crush on a goofy blonde Warbler." He teased lightly.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Okay, okay," Quinn and Kurt got out of the car, and Quinn started skipping toward the school, earning some odd looks from the students outside.

"I'll see you later, Quinn." Kurt said, aiming far away from her to give the appearance he didn't know the strange, overexcited girl skipping through the grounds. Despite his efforts, Quinn rushed up and gave Kurt a quick, happy hug.

"Bye, Kurt!" She disappeared inside the main building and Kurt sighed, heading the opposite direction to the dorms.

Quinn ventured into the entrance hall of the school, staring around in wonder at the ornate carvings and brilliant stained glass windows. "Wow." She breathed.

"I know, right?" Came a deep voice from behind her. Quinn spun around to face a dark haired, good looking, tall boy. "I'm Nick. Are you here for the art showing?" he asked, shooting her a welcoming smile.

"No, actually, I'm here for the Warblers performance. I know I'm early, but my friend, Kurt said I could look around the school. I'm Quinn." She extended her hand which Nick shook.

Nick smiled, "Ahh, you must be the girl Jeff told me about!" Quinn looked at him questioningly. "I'm his roomate," he added, "If you're wondering where he is, Jeff's in the music room. Down that way and a right at the end." He pointed down a corridor lined with pillars on one side and dark, mahogany doors on the other.

"Thanks, Nick! See you later!" Quinn smiled and started down the hall.

Quinn was strolling down the hallway, admiring the Victorian architecture, when she heard piano music and a soft, deep voice drifting from a door that was left slightly ajar. She peered in just as the music stopped abruptly. Jeff was sitting at a grand piano in a room filled with sunlight, streaming through giant windows. He was turned partially away from the door and from where Quinn was standing she could see he was madly scribbling madly on a music sheet. Quinn help but stare at the way Jeff's hair fell into his eyes and how he bit his lip when he was concentrating. She leaned on the door frame, listening as he started to play the piano again. _It's beautiful. _She thought. And then he started to sing.

"_Maybe I don't know you very well yet,_

_But I sure hope this thing we have will last_

_You pulled my heartstrings every time I see you smile_

_And hey, I sure hope I'll know you for a while."_

Quinn smiled to herself. Could this be? Was he writing a song about her? Jeff continued to play, leading into the chorus, still oblivious that Quinn was at the door.

"_Quinn, my smile's got a little brighter_

_Since you put your hand in my hand_

_That warm Monday afternoon_

_And hey, I say that there is something between us_

_So I'll write this song for you, _

_And maybe I'll have the courage to play it for you,_

_Until then, I'll sit here, breathing in God's blessed air_

_And hope that you'll be mine,_

'_Cuz I really like you, Quinn…"_

Jeff finished off playing and made another note on the music sheet. _Yeah, right. Like she'd ever like _me_, _thought Jeff. Then he heard soft clapping from behind him. He thought it was just one of the Warblers, but when he turned around he saw Quinn smiling and a tear running down her cheek.

He blushed, "Quinn! I'm guessing you heard…" Jeff smiled bitter sweetly. Quinn simply ran over and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly, and started to laugh.

"What?" Jeff asked, "You thought it was silly, didn't you? I knew I shouldn't have-" Jeff was silenced by Quinn putting her finger to his lips. She smiled again and leaned in, stopping when her face was mere centimeters away from his.

"Are you going to kiss me of not?" she whispered. Jeff smiled, and closed the gap between them, bringing his hand up to cup her face. The kiss was sweet and soft; it was unlike anything they'd experienced before. Jeff pulled away studying Quinn's light green eyes.

"Quinn Fabray," he said in his deep voice.

"Yes?"

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life." He blushed.

"You're not so bad yourself," Said Quinn, and you could tell she meant it.

"No really, Quinn. Your smile, the way you walk, you laugh is like music. The way you-"

"Okay, okay, Jeff. I heard your song." Jeff flushed again. Quinn brought him close and wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes and breathing in his apple shampoo. "Okay, now play the song again for me?"

"Anything for you," he said and played the song. He played it over and over, and Quinn sat right beside him on the piano bench and watched his face as he sang, his chest moving up and down the keys, until Nick came in and said it was time for Jeff to come backstage. Quinn gave him a goodbye kiss and wished him good luck, saying she would him miss him.

"I'll miss you too," he said.

"Alright, Lovebirds, let's go!" called Nick.

Quinn stepped into the auditorium and spotted Kurt waving at her and she moved to sit by him.

"So this is Dalton." She said.

"Yeah. Beautiful isn't it? And now it smells good too! Thanks to me." Kurt laughed. He noticed Quinn was smiling and staring at the curtain that led backstage. "Hellooo! Earth to Quinn! What happened to you? I'm guessing you ran into Jeff?" Quinn just sighed. "Ugh. Fineee. But you _will _give me details later, got it?"

"Yeah, sure…Oh look there's Jeff and Blaine! Quinn squeaked with delight, waving to the tall blonde boy. Jeff smiled back as he and the other Warblers started swaying and snapping. Blaine burst into Judas by Lady Gaga.

When the song ended, Quinn expected Blaine to start singing another quick tempoed pop song, but was completely shocked when Jeff opened his mouth and slid into Obviously by McFly, his voice taking the lead as Blaine harmonized in the background. Jeff was staring at Quinn the whole time he sang. Kurt looked on in shock_. What _happened _between those two?_ He thought.

Quinn watched happily as he went into the chorus a second time.

"_Cause obviously, _

_she's out of my league_

_I'm wasting my time, '_

_cause she'll never be mine_

_And I know I never will be good enough for her,_

_I never will be good enough for her._

_She's out of my hands_

_And I never know where I stand_

'_cause I'm not good enough for her_

_Good enough for her…_

_(enough, enough, enough)_

The Warblers echoed. They all went back into the chorus, the voices falling away and being replaced by clapping.

'_Cause obviously, she's out of league_

_She's out of my league_

_I'm wasting my time 'casue she'll never be mine_

_And I know I never will be good enough _

_Cause obviously, she's out of my league_

_But how can I win?_

_She keeps dragging me in, and I know I _

_Never will be good enough for her._

_No, no. _

_I never will be good enough for her.._

Jeff sang the last note soft and clear, making it clear to Quinn that the song was for her.

"Oh. My. God." She whispered, the students and guests surrounding the stage burst into applause and catcalls. The Warblers were patting Jeff on the back, but he didn't feel or hear anything. He and Quinn had locked eyes and now were walking toward each other. Jeff took her hand and kissed it, still holding onto it as they made their way out of the building.

"There so cute together." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Yeah. Almost as cute as us." Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine chuckled and agreed as they also walked out, hand in hand.


	6. Don't You

Chapter 5: Don't You

After the Warblers performance, Jeff and Quinn decided to drive to Lima and have their 'official" first date at Breadstix. Quinn eventually had to turn her phone off because it would not stop beeping, signaling new messages. Somehow everyone knew about her and Jeff (she suspected Kurt was the culprit.)

**Has he proposed yet? ;D -Mercedes**

** Call me if you need to beat up the prep school boy -Puck**

** You should name your cat Lubert. -Brittany**

Quinn didn't understand that last one. After all it _was_ Brittany…Oh well.

Jeff was laughing at Quinn's annoyed expression every time her phone beeped. He thought he could not be more lucky to have her. If he had her.

"So Jeff, you said you only sang in the shower and look at this! I got to hear you sing two songs in one day!" Quinn winked at Jeff.

"Oh. Well, today was special…" He blushed, "And besides, you weren't exactly supposed to hear the first one." They both laughed. Jeff took Quinn's hand from across the table.

"You know, Jeff Warbler." Quinn smiled, borrowing the nickname Kurt used on Blaine sometimes.

"Yeeeess, lovely?"

"I don't think I've been this happy in a long time."

"Yeah, well, I do have that magic touch," Jeff wiggled his eyebrows. Quinn rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm serious! But you're pretty good looking, I suppose." Jeff laughed and a soft, slow song began to play over the restaurant's speakers.

Jeff stood and offered his hand, "Quinn Fabray, would you like to dance with me?"

Quinn giggled. "In here? I don't think we can." He thought for a second.

"I'll be right back." he said, running out to the car, starting it, and running back inside. "Come on." Quinn was curious as to what they were doing but she didn't say anything.

They got in the car and started toward the park. "Do you have your ipod with you?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Pick your favourite slow song, okay? And grab my ipod dock from the back seat."

"Okay…" Quinn smiled. She had never had a guy do this for her before. She didn't know what 'this' was but she had her suspicions. "Alright, I picked my song but it's kind of cheesy, so promise you won't laugh."

Jeff pulled into the car park. "I won't. Stay here for a second! I'll be right back." He ran off with the ipod and dock,setting them up under a large willow tree. Jeff smiled happily and skipped over to open the door for Quinn.

"M'lady." He said offering his arm. She giggled and took it and they walked to the tree together. Jeff pulled aside some of the branches and motioned for Quinn to go inside.

"What are we doing?" She asked, stepping under the canopy.

He pressed play and Don't You by Darren Criss started to drift over the grass. "Well, I wanted to dance with you and this seemed like a better place than the restaurant."

Quinn blushed and Jeff held out his hand for her to take. He pulled her close and they started to sway. They looked in each other's eyes and Quinn couldn't help but sigh.

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"Nothing at all. This is just…" She looked at Jeff. "This is the best date I've ever been on." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh, so this is a date?" he whispered, and they laughed. Jeff leaned down and gently kissed Quinn's soft, pink lips. She gave another contented sigh. Jeff started to sing softly into her ear, hid deep voice barely audible over the music.

"_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_ Don't you want the way I feel?"_

Quinn leaned in and kissed Jeff confirming the next line in the song, that yes, she did want the way he felt for her. She brought her hands up Jeff's back, into his tousled hair. He flicked his tongue over hew lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and they stayed there awhile, dancing, kissing, and simply being with each other. The song came to a close, just as Quinn realized her ipod was on shuffle. _Oh no, _ she thought. A second later Love Me by Justin Bieber came on and Jeff started laughing and Quinn's face turned beet red.

"What? I used to like him!"

"No, no he's cool…" but he couldn't help himself and he started laughing again, and snort working its way in there, making Quinn giggle as well. "I had to do this song in a dance class I taught."

"You teach dance now, too? Gosh, why do you have to be so talented?" She teased, "Show me!"

Jeff pretened to be annoyed. "Fineee!" he said rolling his eyes. He started the song over and took the opening stance. He started to dance. Quinn had never been so in awe in all her life. Jeff's dancing was like nothing she'd ever seen before, it was so fluid, so perfect, and well, hot. Before she knew it the song was over and she was in Jeff's arms.

"That. Was. Amazing." She said.

"Stop it…" he pleaded, obviously enjoying the praise. Quinn released her hold on Jeff and plopped down on the grass, laying back. She patted the ground next to her. Jeff layed down beside her his face just a whisper away from hers. "Quinn," he said.

"Yes?" She answered softly, looking into Jeff's eyes. Gosh you could just swim in them!

"Will you…" Jeff stuttered, licking his lips. Quinn found this very attractive. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you would never ask," she said, grinning.

They lay there, holding hands, looking up at the starry sky through the willow branches, and neither could be happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sara: Since this took so long you should have another one tonight. Don't yell at Anna it isn't her fault!<strong>


	7. Love the Way You Lie

**Chapter 6: Love the Way You Lie**

"Tell me what happened last night!" Kurt demanded. He was surrounded by Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes. They were all waiting for Quinn to answer Kurt. All she had divulged so far was that yes, they had been on a date.

"Ugh, fine," she said. "Would you like me to start from the very beginning?"

"Yes, please!" Brittany piped up.

"Alright," Quinn began, "I went to Dalton and was just walking around, when Jeff's friend Nick told me he was in the music room. I went in there and found Jeff writing a song. He didn't see me, and the sang the song , which was about me."

"Aww!" Kurt clapped his hands. Quinn gave him an annoyed look. "Sorry, go ahead," He said.

"_Anyway_, after that…we kissed and he played the song for me again, and then we went to the performance, where he had a _solo. _ Then we went out to dinner, but he wanted to dance with me. So we drove to the park and danced under a willow tree-"

"AW!"

"-and then he kissed me again and we layed on the ground and looked up at the stars. It was amazing…."

All the girls (and Kurt) sighed.

"I wish me relationships were that sweet," Santana pouted.

"Girl, that boy is working it!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Mmhm," Kurt agreed.

"So Jeffie's not a dolphin?" Oh, Brittany…

Jeff sat in Warbler court, relaxing on a leather sofa and daydreaming about Quinn. The rest of the boys were deep in discussion (is one Katy Perry song really enough?) but Jeff could not honestly not care less.

"Jeff!" he was shaken out of his daydream by Thad. "You're falling asleep! Pay attention!" he scolded.

"Uh, sorry…" said Jeff. "Won't happen again, dude."

"Good." said Thad.

_\

Quinn walked into Glee rehearsal and was immediately pounced on by none other than Rachel Berry, who took the seat next to Quinn.

"So," she began, "I heard some rumors and I wanted to clear them up." She cleared her throat.

"Okay…" Quinn said cautiously.

"So, is it true that you've volunteered to help tutor the Warblers, so you can spy on them?" Rachel paused expectantly, while Quinn was in shock.

"What? No!"

"Really…because I heard that people see you everywhere with a blonde boy in a Dalton uniform."

"Yeah, that's Jeff. He's my _boyfriend_."

Rachel gasped, "B-boyfriend? Oh. Well, now I can put those rumors to rest" She laughed a little.

"Jeff!" Called Flint, trying to get Jeff's attention. "The court wants to know how your progress on seducing Quinn Fabray of the New Directions is going." Both Jeff and Blaine's mouths fell open, while the rest of the Warblers looked like this was old new.

"WHAT?" Yelled Jeff. "Why would you want to know?" he asked angrily.

"Well," Flint began, "The Warblers have become aware that you are in the process of wooing a girl from New Directions with the motive being to spy on vocal talents." Everyone looked to Jeff expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I-I…No! Quinn is my girlfriend and I like her _very_ much. I'm not spying on anyone. I can't believe you guys would think that!"

Thad cut in. "You can't blame us for assuming."

"Whatever." Jeff walked out of the hall

"Court dismissed."

That night, Jeff called Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn! What's up, lovely?"

Hi Jeff, not much. But I've heard some crazy stories about me and you today…"

"Did they happen to involve one of us being a spy and only dating the other to gather information about the glee club?"

Quinn's mouth fell open. "How did you now?" she asked.

"Ah well, the Warblers pretty much assumed the same thing."

"I see." There was a slightly awkward pause where neither really knew what to say.

So… Did you want to hang out Saturday?" Jeff asked.

"I would love to."

**Sara: I know, I know. You can yell at me if you want. Also...You may or may not hate the next chapter. Anna is an evil little author sometimes.**


End file.
